C-3: Roundhouse Brawl
The mission "C-3: Roundhouse Brawl" is the third mission in the Old Clockworks. In this mission, Luigi must get to and fight the Ancient Poltergeist to retrieve one of the missing clock hands to access the Clock Tower Gate. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. crossing the beams in the Roundhouse]] Mission Blurb "The ancient ghost ran off with the clock hands we're looking for. Thankfully, his strong paranormal signature made him easy to find!" Starting Dialogue "Guess what, Luigi? The Parascope was able to find that Poltergeist that took the clock hands! Its signal is different than other ghosts. I suspect that we may be dealing with an Ancient Poltergeist! Very exciting stuff. Capturing an ancient ghost would make for groundbreaking research." "All right, then. He seems to have settled in the Roundhouse. Be very careful in there, Luigi. Ghosts tend to gain power over time, and this Poltergeist seems to be absolutely ancient. I guess you could say...he has a lot of time on his hands! Heh heh! Get it! Time on his hands? Because he has the clock hands? Ahem..." New Ghosts * Ancient Poltergeist Mission Goals Overall Goal * E. Gadd has located the Ancient Poltergeist in the Roundhouse. Make your way there, and recover the clock hands that he took. Other Goals * Find the Poltergeist in the Roundhouse. * Recover the clock hands. Story After getting to the Warehouse, Luigi must go up the elevator to the left, and twist the wheel to go up. He must use the Strobulb on the Robotic Bomb to get rid of the debris blocking the door. Going though the door, Luigi will enter the Clockmaker's Chambers he does not have to do anything here, and he can just go through the next door, however there is a Gemstone located here. Going though the next door will lead Luigi to the Roundhouse. He must carefully move himself across beams to get to the other side, much like the Rafters in Gloomy Manor. When he gets to the beam, he'll notice the Ancient Poltergeist messing around with some bricks. E. Gadd than calls to say: "There he is, Luigi! Hmm... But you'll need to reach the other side of the room to get down there. Ah! You can use the beams to get across. Use the Circle Pad to jump from beam to beam. I hope you're not afraid of heights, youngster." After crossing to the other side, Luigi will come across a door, which will slam shut upon him nearing it. Going through the door gets Luigi to the Transportation Hall, where he sees a Boo hanging up a portrait of a key that Luigi needs to get to the Ancient Poltergeist. To get to it, Luigi cannot simply walk to it, as the floor will move him back. He must go left to the Finishing Room, where he has to use the Dark-Light Device on the mask that's looking at him. He'll see it's really just a Greenie, and after capturing it, he must capture two more, both of which can grab masks from the right wall. He can then move forward and go through the door on the right, and end up in the Transportation Hall again. The must enter the door on the right to access the Container Yard. Here he'll have to pull on the cord to the right to make some Robotic Bombs fall into a weighting system. This will allow a bridge to come down, however as he's doing this, he'll encounter two Slammers that are initially hiding in boxes. After defeating them and crossing the first bridge, he must use the Strobulb to activate the Robotic Bombs and let down another bridge. This leads him back to the Transportation Hall, where he must go though the door to the left to get to the Kiln Room. It's extremely foggy in here, so Luigi must clear it by turning the valves on the pipes, one of which is hidden. After doing so, he can open the door by using the Strobulb on the green circle, and two Greenies will pop out. After defeating them, and a Boo, he can finally access a part of the Transportation Hall that has solid ground. He must get rid of the sheet in the middle and use the spring to get across to the key. After using the Dark-Light Device on the portrait and getting the key, he can go back and go though the bottommost right door. He is lead to stairs which go to the bottom of the Roudhouse, and thus the Ancient Poltergeist. After getting to the Ancient Poltergeist, the battle will begin. The Poltergeist will start by throwing a bomb at Luigi. He is then vulnerable for Luigi to stun with the Strobulb, and start capturing. Some Sneakers may interrupt the process however, and Luigi must capture them. The Poltergeist will then throw more bombs, and the battle repeats. After capturing the Poltergeist (and any remaining Sneakers), the clock hand will fly out to the other side of the Roundhouse. All Luigi has to do is pull the cord at the bottom, and collect the hand. E. Gadd then calls to say to Luigi: "Good going, Luigi! I knew you had it in you. You recovered the clock hands and you captured the Ancient Poltergeist! Let's get you back here. I don't want that Poltergeist escaping from the Poltergust 5000! Hold on!". And with that, the mission ends. After Mission Dialogue "Well done, my boy! Well done. That Poltergeist's telekinetic power was no match for the Poltergust 5000! Oh, and your...ah...tremendous strength and courage, of course." "Now, let's see those clock hands!" "Criminy! That's only the minute hand! Where is the hour hand? Well...one hand is better than no hands, I suppose. But where could that other hand be? Hmm... I'll try to come up with a plan to found the missing hour hand. In the meantime, why don't you go wash up? The ghostly goo smell coming from your overalls is making me a little woozy." Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Old Clockworks Category:Old Clockworks Missions Category:C-3: Roundhouse Brawl